


May The Fourth

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley likes winding people up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Star Wars - Freeform, Twitter, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Inspired by the Good Omens Celebration 2020 theme of the day 'force'. Crowley enjoys winding people up on Twitter but, when Aziraphale asks him why, a misunderstanding quickly ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	May The Fourth

'Crowley, my dear, your phone is making some frightfully obnoxious noises right now. Whatever is the matter with it?' said Aziraphale, glaring at the offending phone that had been left on the corner of his desk when it's owner had decided to head further into the back of the shop in search of wine. 

'Sorry, angel,' said Crowley, pressing a quick kiss to the soft blond curls as he set a glass of wine in front of him, before retrieving the phone from the desk, 'Thought I'd put it on silent.'

'Does it always make that noise if you don't?' said Aziraphale, setting aside the book he had been trying to read as the demon folded himself onto the sofa in a position that would be advised against my many a physiotherapist.

'Nah, just today, wound up a few people online and this is the fall out,' said Crowley, 'Still gotta keep the old skills up, even if I am retired.'

'By annoying humans on the Tweeter?'

'Twitter, angel,' said Crowley, eyes on his phone and a smirk on his lips, 'It's fun.'

Aziraphale shook his head, 'And what have you done to warrant such a vehement response?'

Crowley grinned, 'It's the fourth of May so I've put up a load of Star Trek pictures and tagged them as May the fourth, winds the nerds right up,' he said, looking up at the angel before he groaned, 'My brilliance is lost on you!'

'I'm sure it is very brilliant, my dear,' said Aziraphale, 'But I'm afraid the majority of that sentence meant very little to me. I am aware of the date but I have no idea what a Star Trek is or why it should inspire such distaste.'

Crowley slapped a hand over his eyes before dragging it down to scratch at his chin, 'Erghh! I'm not even going to try to explain this to you, I've got a headache just thinking about it.'

'Well,' huffed Aziraphale, retrieving his book, 'It sounds utterly silly, whatever it is, and if you're going to continue please could you put that infernal devise on silent.'

Crowley hooked a finger around his glasses, pulling them down until wide, golden eyes were peering over the top. 'Don't get in a huff,' he said, 'I'll tell you if you really want to know but it's not really your thing.'

'I know I'm not particularly modern but I do want to understand if things are important to you,' said Aziraphale, 'I don't mean to be trying.'

'Stop that,' said Crowley, getting to his feet and discarding his glasses, as he crossed the short distance between them and captured Aziraphale's hands in his own, tugging him gently to his feet. 'Look, the headache bit, throw away line and I shouldn't have said it. I'm always happy to explain things to you, you explain enough to me. I'm sorry, angel, I didn't mean to upset you.'

Aziraphale smiled sadly, eyes bent on their joined hands. 'I'm not upset, just...old habits I guess. I know I was considered rather exasperating in Heaven and I don't want you to think the same when I don't understand all these modern things.'

'Aziraphale, look at me will you,' said Crowley, glad when he didn't hesitate to do so, 'I don't want you to ever feel like that, not with me and if I do something that makes you feel like that you have my full permission to hit me upside the head and call me a prick. I love you, angel, you and your old fashioned ways that consider the reign of Victoria to be modern. Alright?'

Aziraphale nodded, 'I guess we both still have a lot to learn.'

Crowley raised their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Aziraphale's. 'Rest of our lives to do it, angel,' he said, 'In the spirit of learning though, the whole May the fourth thing does take a bit of explaining but I reckon I can educate you in it, if you wouldn't mind continuing today back at my flat where I've got a stupidly large television, a very comfy bed and a nine movie box set that should explain the point.'

'Nine movies?' said Aziraphale, the alarm in his tone poorly concealed.

'In bed,' countered Crowley, 'With wine and I'm sure we could order in something for you to nibble on.'

Aziraphale smiled, 'You really are temptation aren't you?' he said, 'Alright then, educate me on this May the fourth and Star Trek.'

'Star Wars, angel.'

'I swear you said...'

'Let's get you started, it'll all make sense in a day or two.'

'Oh God Lord,' muttered Aziraphale, as Crowley retrieved his glasses and his obnoxious sounding phone before dragging the angel towards the door and the Bentley parked outside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story or any of my others please come find me and say hi on tumblr where I'm witchnova221. x


End file.
